Nouvelle Génération
by Audreypotterrrr
Summary: Lord Voldemort à était exterminé et tous les mangemorts sont enfermé. Ça c'est ce que pense les gens. Mais si un enfant pouvais bouleversé l'histoire ? La nouvelle génération Potter, Malefoy, Weasley et Black s'apprête à franchir les murs de Poudlard, sans se douter que leur innocence sera bientôt bouleversé et qu'un danger plane à nouveau sur le monde.


Hello, première fanfic dans le domaine HP ( Harry Potter bien sur, pas une vulgaire marque d'imprimante).

Disclaimer : L'univers, les personnages appartiennent au génie de notre chère Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Par contre, certaines personnes viennent de mon cerveau et l'histoire aussi. Voilà.

Rating : M

On se retrouve en bas ;-)

 _CHAPITRE 1_

La gare de King's Cross était bondée en ce premier septembre. Pour tous les moldus, il y avait la voie 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 et 12. Il n'y avait ni 7 1/2, ni 9 3/4. Et il n'y avait pas d'Orient Express, ni de Poudlard Express. Mais c'est bien la voie 9 3/4 que rejoignait les familles sorcières. Ginny et Harry Potter accompagnaient leurs enfant avec Hermione et Ron Weasley. Albus Potter et Hugo Weasley entrent en 4ème année tandis que James Potter entame sa 2ème accompagné de Rose Weasley. Pour la petite Lily tout est nouveau. C'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Harry aussi monterait dans le train, en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal, responsable de la maison Gryffondor et directeur adjoint de McGonnagal.

Plus loin, Scorpius Malefoy se prépare. Il ne doit pas décevoir son père, après tout c'est un Malefoy, il se débrouillera. Il a avec lui sa cousine, Bella Black. Sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange, étant enfermé à Askaban, ce sont les Malefoy qui s'occupent d'elle. Pourtant elle est doté d'un dont étrange elle est fourchelang. "Cela te vient de tes ancêtres, est ne pose pas de question" avait répondu sa tante Astoria. C'était la règle numéro 1. Bella ne devait pas posé de question sur sa mere et encore moins sur son père dont elle ignorait l'identité. Mais personne dans la famille Black, Lestrange ou Malefoy n'avait ce don. Elle choisissa de ne plus y penser.

Les enfants Londubat avancer a grand bruit. Frank, Alice, Xenophilius, ainsi que Pandore et Pandora , les jumelles était suivi de près pars leur mère, Luna. Neville, leur père était déjà à Poudlard comme professeur de botanique. "C'était l'enfer" disait Frank et Xeno'. En effet, ils étaient la parfaite relève aux maraudeurs et à Fred et Georges Weasley, mais quand ton père est prof, c'est pas simple. Frank passait sa derniere annee a poudlard. Pour Alice cetait la 5 eme. La 4eme pour Xenophilius, et la première pour les jumelles.

Harry embrassa ses enfants et se dirigea vers le compartiment des responsable de maison. Pour Poufsouffle, il retrouva son ancienne camarade de Poudlard Hanna Habbot, professeur de métamorphose. Anthony Goldstein enseigner les sortilèges et superviser les élèves de Serdaigle. La professeur de potion Andromeda Tonks avait repeint ses cheveux en vert pour la rentrée, afin d'honorer sa maison, serpentard. Les profs buvait des bieraubeures (oui, c'est pas bien en service) et se raconter les potins de l'été. Mais on est pas la pour discuter de profs, mais d'élèves.

Alice, Pendore et Pendora discuter. Les jumelles bombarder de question leur soeur, qui adorait exagérer certaines choses (oui oui, cela arriver souvent qu'un élève soit pendu par les pieds dans le fin fond des cachots froids). Albus et James mangeait des Bertie Crochus en concoctant des plans contre serpentard. Rose était avec eux ainsi que son frère Hugo. Lily lisait en silence tandis que les autres riait et parler joyeusement. Bella et Scorpius était seul dans leur compartiment. Ils n'avaient pas de grands frères ni soeurs pour rire avec eux. Le jeune Malefoy toisait sa cousine en se tenant droit. On lui avait appris que sa tante était une catin et que la jeune Bella Black était une bâtarde infâme. Alors il avait tout droit sur elle et elle devait se taire. Scorpius pris la parole :

\- Je vais faire un tour. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu n'achètes rien est-ce clair ?

\- Oui.

-Bien.

James se promenait. Son regard se posa sur la jeune Bella. Il la trouver magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux brun plutôt rebels, qui frisait en tout sens. Elle avait des joues légèrement rosé, et elle contemplait ses fins doigts. Quand elle leva la tête, il crois ses yeux. Il était d'un bleu pâle profond. Mais quelque chose le frappa chez elle. Ses yeux exprimé une tristesse absolue. James crût bon d'aborder cette fille seule dans son compartiment.

-Salut ! Dit James d'un ton joyeux.

-Bonjour. Répondit Bella en se redressant.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? S'enquit le jeune Potter.

-Bella. Bella Black. Et toi ?

-James Potter. Black, Black... Ça me dit quelque chose... Sirius Black !

\- C'est un de mes oncles. Mais il est mort il y a longtemps, non ?

\- Oui, bien sur. C'était le parain de mon père.

\- Oh. Mon oncle à toujours dit que c'était un traître à son sang. Comme ma mère enfaite... Ajouta elle pour elle même

\- Qui est ton oncle ? Est ta mère ?

\- Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et j'ai aucune envie de parler de ma mère.

\- Pas grave ! Tu dois être en première année ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, même si une Black sera sûrement à serpentard.

\- J'espère être à serpentard, mon cousin sera sûrement là bas et...

\- Qui t'as permis de parler à ma cousine ! Tonna Scorpius, visiblement en colère. Il attrappa le jeune Potter par le col et le plaqua contre la porte du compartiment d'en face.

\- Malefoy. Constata James avec un air de dégoût.

\- Un Potter, ces traitres à leur sang...

\- Mon père est un héros national ! Et mon grand père est mort pour la liberté ! Il est où le tient, en train de se faire bouffer par des detraqueurs à Askaban ?

Ni une ni deux, Malefoy lui decola un violent coup de poing au visage et James s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque son frère, Albus arriva et les sépara.

\- Lâche mon frère. Vient, James.

James le suivit et Scorpius rentra dans son compartiment. Il se tourna vers sa cousine, les trait du visage déformé par la colère.

-Comment ose tu parler à un Potter ?

Il lui mis une gifle phénoménal. On ne pût déceler aucun signe de douleur dans le comportement de la jeune Black, habituée. James assista au spectacle ébahi. Albus l'empêcha d'intervenir et le ramena vers leur compartiment.

\- Lâche moi Albus Severus Potter ! Pourquoi m'as tu empêcher d'intervenir ?

\- Tu n'es même pas encore arriver à Poudlard et tu commences à te battre ! Ne cherche pas les ennuis !

\- Mais ce mec maltraite sa cousine !

\- C'est triste pour elle mais ça ne te regarde pas !

Le voyage se finit dans un silence de mort entre les deux frères. Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent le professeur Potter (ça fait bizard d'appeler notre Harrymounet comme ça lol) appela les première année. Lily, Pandore et Pandora, Scorpius et Bella se joignirent à la masse d'élève qui se formait devant notre prof préfèré.

Reuuuuh !

Alors, je sais beaucoup de faute mais j'ai du mal, si vous connaissait des bétas n'hésitez pas.

Ensuite c'est un peu court mais je ne suis pas une grande fan des longs chapitres.

Reviews Reviews Reviews !

\- Audrey


End file.
